How I Met My Boyfriend
by Cyborg878
Summary: Aaron Walker is a teenage drag queen with a love for dance. When he performs at an awards banquet he meets a charming dancer. OC/? M/M I don't own the show or the show's characters. Rated M for future content.
1. Story Time

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of The Next Step. I do not own any Family Channel shows. I have obviously altered some of the characteristics of the show, but I hope you enjoy regardless.**

* * *

_Look I know I'm kind of breaking the fourth wall right now, but I really wanted to tell you all a story that's near and dear to me. See a year ago I got to merge two things I love: performing and this really cute guy. I thought maybe you'd all like to hear my story, and how dance changed my life._

* * *

A young teen with short blue and black hair stands in his backyard. It's the spring and the teenage boy is on his deck rehearsing for an upcoming show. He is currently choreographing a routine to Madonna's hit "Vogue". The teen's name is Aaron Walker and he is preparing one of several numbers for a drag performance he will be putting on. Aaron is an up-and-coming youth drag queen and has been asked to perform at an awards banquet for the LGBT community.

* * *

_Yeah that's me: Aaron Walker. I am a youth drag queen, which means I perform on stage dressed as a woman. Not to brag, but I've been told I'm pretty good. I'm kind of a perfectionist when it comes to drag, especially with my choreography. I love dancing, it's so much fun. I've never been trained, I'm self-taught._

_Oh yeah I hope you don't mind, but I'll be interrupting the story a bit, you know just to add some random facts and thoughts._

* * *

Aaron begins to move his hands around in true voguing fashion as the chorus begins. Suddenly he spins around and pulls off a near perfect death drop, a vogue move where the dancer drops back to the floor with one leg underneath them.

Aaron finishes the song feeling exhausted, but very pleased with the final product. The award banquet is tomorrow night and Aaron is almost completely prepared for the show he's putting on. Aaron grabs the CD player he was using and walks inside. He takes off the heeled boots he was wearing for rehearsal and heads to his room on the second floor.

Inside the room are two closets. One closet contains Aaron's clothes, while the other, a makeshift closet, houses his drag clothing. Not so shockingly his 'drag closet' is rather extensive and has everything from revealing lingerie to beautiful evening gowns.

Aaron walks to his drag closet and picks out the outfits he's going to use for the show including a very revealing formal outfit with a tuxedo jacket.

* * *

_I know this sounds bad, but I love dressing in skimpy outfits. What can I say it, boosts my self-confidence when people see me dressed in so little and think I look good._

_Anyways when I perform it's as Talia Skye. As of the point we're at in my story I had been performing for just over a year and a half. Yeah I know that doesn't sound like a long time, and it isn't really. Some queens I've met have performed for decades. Considering I was 16 at the time though, I was doing fairly well as a performer. Anyways sorry for butting in again! Back to the story!_

* * *

Aaron lies on his bed and mentally runs over his routines. He feels that he is ready for the show. All there is left to do is to wake up tomorrow energized and get into drag. After that? He simply has to blow away the audience. No big deal.

* * *

_I hope you're enjoying my story so far! My boyfriend is calling me, we're about to go out on a date! So excited! I'll continue my story when I get bac__k!_


	2. Come On Vogue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of The Next Step. I do not own any Family Channel shows. I have obviously altered some of the characteristics of the show, but I hope you enjoy regardless.**

* * *

_Hey! Sorry it took so long! Just got back from my date! It went amazingly well! He brought me a blue rose, how romantic! Anyways I promised that I'd tell you more of my story, so where was I? Oh yeah so anyways I went to sleep that night, nothing exciting. I figured I'd just skip to an hour before the banquet, hope that's okay!_

* * *

Aaron is in the middle of his preparations. His outfits were already in his suitcase. Aaron is just putting the finishing touches on his makeup. Aaron puts on his lip stick and looks in the mirror. Aaron is pleased with what he sees and closes up his makeup bags.

He looks at the clock and decides that he should start tucking and getting into costume. Aaron removes his clothing and begins tucking.

* * *

_So I just thought I'd cut in here. Tucking is when you like… hide certain parts so your crotch doesn't have a bulge. It's not really that comfortable, and for your sake I will not describe it, but I promise you it's not pleasant._

* * *

Aaron put on a dance belt over his tuck and slips nude panty hose over that. He looks at his drag closet and grabs a stunning silver evening gown which he puts on before grabbing a curly blonde wig and a beautiful silver necklace. He finishes the outfit with a pair of glittery silver pumps. He walks downstairs with his bags and meets his parents at the front door.

* * *

_My parents are pretty awesome. They met in high school and have been together since. When I came out as gay they were majorly supportive. Then when I started performing as a drag queen, well my mom thought it was great! She takes me shopping all the time! I wouldn't say we're overly wealthy, but we're well off. My dad's a lawyer who makes pretty decent money, and my mom owns a juice bar which is pretty popular. So life is pretty good!_

* * *

Aaron's parents drove to Casa Loma, a beautiful castle in Toronto where the banquet is being held. They pay for parking and park beside the castle. Aaron gets out, as do his parents, and they unload Aaron's bags from the car. Aaron, followed by his parents, walk into the castle and staff point him in the direction of the room for the performers to get ready in.

Aaron walks into the room and sees it filled with several performers already. He sees several musicians who seem to be in the middle of tuning their instruments. There is one other drag performer, an older queen. Finally there is a group of about teenaged dancers. There are four males and six females. One of the females, a short haired blonde girl, is barking orders at the rest of the troupe.

Aaron walks over to a clear area in the room and sets down one of his bags. His dad places the other one next to it. He unzips the back of his gown and steps out of it and takes off his heels. At this point he is nearly naked, wearing only a dance belt, panty hose, and a skin toned bra. Aaron doesn't notice, but as he bends over to look for his first outfit, one of the male dancers is looking at him with great interest. The dancer is distracted by this sight only momentarily, as the loud blonde girl's yelling brought his attention back to his troupe.

Aaron goes out of the room when the host of the event announces that Talia Skye is performing next. Aaron goes out in black booty short, black 'buckle shoes', a white button-up shirt, a tuxedo jacket and a top hat. He performs a song from the musical Chicago before ending with Madonna's 'Vogue', stunning the audience, including the dance troupe, with the death drop. Aaron speaks briefly on the microphone before heading back to the performers' room.

While the other queen is on, and the rest of the dance troupe is distracted, one of the male dancers sneaks into the hallway before walking into the nearly empty performers' room. He sees Aaron, whom is currently getting out of his first costume, and walks over. The dancer is nervous, but still taps Aaron on the shoulder.

Dancer: Hi!

Aaron turns around after being tapped on the shoulder. He sees the young male dancer, a gorgeous brunette.

Aaron: Hey, you're one of the dancers right?

Dancer: Yeah, my name's Daniel.

Aaron: Well nice to meet you, I'm Aaron. I don't mean to sound rude, but I need to get ready for my next set, so can I help you with something?

* * *

_I swear I didn't mean to sound like a jerk there!_

* * *

Daniel is at first taken back by Aaron's bluntness, but as a fellow performer he understands the stressful time constraints Aaron must be going through.

Daniel: Oh sorry! I just wanted to say I think you're really talented, and kind of cute!

Aaron: Oh… well… thanks. You're pretty attractive too. I can't wait to see you and the rest of your troupe dance.

Daniel: We're going on just after your next set I think. You should stay out there and watch!

Aaron: I shall! I'll see you in a bit!

Daniel smiles and hurries out of the room, returning to his troupe. Aaron meanwhile gets into his next outfit, a beautiful pastel pink dress. About fifteen minutes later he goes and does his second set which includes Mariah Carey's "Hero". Afterwards he decides to wait in the crowd to watch Daniel and the rest of the dancers. The dancers are extremely talented, or at least Aaron thinks that they are, he was too busy watching Daniel's every move and didn't catch much of the other dancers. Daniel was poetry in motion.

After the performance Daniel and the troupe goes back to the room. While no one is looking Daniel rips off a strip of paper from one of the set lists in the room. He grabs a pen from a staff member and writes on the paper before dropping it in Aaron's bag.

Aaron returns to the room much later having spent a lot of time socializing. He is ready to leave and goes back to grab his bags. Before he zips up the bag he notices a small piece of paper. He picks it up and sees "Daniel" written on it followed by a cell phone number.

* * *

_That was such a great night! And the first of many with an amazing guy! I was soooooo excited! Well I'm going to bed! I hope you are still enjoying my story!_


	3. Did You Actually Just Do That?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of The Next Step. I do not own any Family Channel shows. I have obviously altered some of the characteristics of the show, but I hope you enjoy regardless.

* * *

_Hey guys! Just got home from school, man was it dull! The only good thing is NO HOMEWORK! That means I have time to continue my story! So that night I decided not to text Daniel; didn't want to seem too excited or desperate. The next morning I slept in, it was Saturday. When I got up I added Daniel's number to my phone._

* * *

Aaron looks at his phone. He is hesitant about texting or calling Daniel, but eventually texts.

[Aaron: Hey Daniel! It's Aaron, the drag queen from the awards thing!]

Aaron waits for a response for several minutes, but gets no reply. He decides to go grab some breakfast downstairs. He goes into the kitchen and grabs a pack of bacon and a frying pan. He cuts open the pack of bacon and puts the pan onto a burner on the stove. He puts several strips of bacon onto the pan, listening to the bacon sizzle as each strip met the hot surface; it was like music to his ears. As he cooked the heavenly smell of the bacon filled the kitchen.

* * *

_Random fact here, bacon is one of my favourite smells in the world. I could probably be hypnotized by the smell of bacon. Yeah that's bad, but what can I say? I'm only human, I have weaknesses, and mine happens to be a delicious meat._

_….. No dirty jokes please._

* * *

As Aaron finishes the bacon he looks over and notices that he has a new text message. The message is from Daniel, and Aaron gets a tad excited as he opens the message.

[Daniel: Hey! :) How are you? Great show last night!]

Aaron smiles as he remembers the award night. Daniel had been really kind, and dang could that boy dance!

[Aaron: I'm pretty good! You? Thanks, glad you enjoyed! Your troupe was amazing!]

After he sends the text Aaron realizes that the last few strips of bacon are beginning to burn. He turns off the burner and tosses the burned pieces into the compost. Aaron puts a third of the bacon onto his plate and puts the rest into the oven. He sets the oven to preheat at the lowest temperature, only to keep the bacon hot. He then goes into the fridge and grabs an orange, grapes, and blueberries. He washes the fruit, peeling the orange beforehand, and sets it on the plate next to the bacon. He sits down at the table in dining room and begins to eat his breakfast, before he is interrupted again by a text from Daniel.

[Daniel: I'm great! Of course I enjoyed! That death drop was wicked! Aw thanks! We've still got a lot of improvement to do though! So what's up?]

Aaron finishes a piece of bacon before replying.

[Aaron: Just eating breakfast. :P Bacon and fruit. And thanks I've been working on the drop for a while, scary as hell though! Didn't look like you need improvement! What are you up to?]

Aaron eats the fruit before eating the rest of the bacon. He takes his plate and rinses it off before putting it in the dish washer. By the time he returns to his phone a reply from Daniel is waiting for him.

[Daniel: Yum! Bacon? Save some for me! Well you pulled it off nicely. And trust me we do! Not much just sitting here being boring! :P]

Aaron smiles at the text and quickly answers back.

[Aaron: Lol I've got some waiting for you in the oven! Being boring? That sucks! Find something fun to do!]

Aaron walks upstairs and grabs a facecloth before going into the bathroom. He runs warm water, soaking the cloth and washes his face, and soon enough he notices a reply from Daniel.

[Daniel: Really? Lol I'm on my way! What's your address!? Lol]

Aaron can't tell if Daniel's joking about wanting his address, but he gives the boy his address anyways.

[Daniel: On my way! Lol That's actually not far from my house! How crazy is that? Be there in 10 :P]

Aaron reads the text message and begins to freak. He has ten minutes to get ready. Aaron hurriedly rips his pajamas off and gets into the shower. In record time, for him at least, he gets out with about six minutes left until Daniel's arrival. Aaron runs to his room; running so fast he almost falls. He goes to his closet and looks frantically for something to wear. He grabs a bright pink shirt with a black cityscape graphic on it, black boxer briefs, and black skinny jeans. He quickly gets changed before running back to the bathroom to brush his teeth and put on deodorant. With one minute to spare Aaron grabs his favourite perfume and sprays himself twice. As Aaron sets the perfume bottle down the doorbell rings. The bell sends Aaron's cat and dogs into a noisy frenzy.

* * *

_So yeah I have three pets. One is a black, cream, and caramel shiba inu puppy named Blitzkrieg, or Blitz for short. He's really excitable, but he's a sweetheart, I call him my lovable dope. My other dog is a caramel husky named Rebel. She's definitely the calmer of the two and has become sort of a mom to Blitz. Finally is my fat, lazy, cuddly domestic Bengal cat. His name is Lord Tubbington and I love him dearly. Yes. I love Glee._

* * *

Aaron runs downstairs; he makes his way through the small crowd of animals and opens the front door. Daniel is standing there wearing a red sweater, a white shirt, grey jeans, and a goofy, but cute grin on his face.

Aaron: Hey come on in!

Daniel walks inside and immediately bends over to pet Blitzkrieg, Lord Tubbington, and Rebel. The dogs are excited to see him, whereas Lord Tubbington is only mildly interested and soon waddles back to his cat bed.

Daniel: I'm sorry if I just kinda assumed you wanted me over!

Aaron: Don't be, I didn't have plans today, neither did you. So now we have something to do!

Daniel: Yeah!

Aaron: So do you really want the bacon?

Daniel: Are you serious? I'd love a piece or two! Thanks!

Aaron leads Daniel into the kitchen and grabs a plate for him. He puts on oven mitts and grabs the plate of bacon from the oven. He puts a couple pieces on the plate and leaves the plate with the rest of the bacon on the counter. He gives Daniel the plate and the two go into the dining room.

Daniel: Thank you sooooo much!

Aaron: Any time! Hope it's good!

Daniel eats the bacon and the two sit in an awkward silence for a minute or so.

Daniel: That was amazing!

Aaron: Glad you like it! So what do you want to do?

Daniel: I'm not sure, just hang out?

Aaron: Well we could watch a movie?

Daniel: Sure! What do you have?

Aaron walks into the living room and opens a drawer in the bottom of the television stand. Inside the drawer are DVDs. Aaron signals for Daniel to come over and look at the movies. After several minutes of silent internal debate Daniel finally picks "The Corpse Bride".

Aaron: Awesome! One of my favourites!

Daniel: Mine too!

Aaron puts the DVD into the DVD player and grabs the remote. He goes and sits on the couch across from the television and Daniel sits beside him. Aaron starts the movie and places the remote on the coffee table. About a half an hour into the movie Daniel yawns and slowly puts his arm around Aaron.

Aaron: …. Did you actually just do that?

Daniel begins to move his arm back, feeling slightly embarrassed, but Aaron grabs his arm and puts it back around his shoulders and rests his head on Daniel's shoulder.

Aaron: I never said I didn't like it. It was just pretty corny.

* * *

_Alright! I'm going out for dinner with my parents! I may be able to tell you some more of my story after, but I can't make any promises!_


	4. You Have Something on Your Face

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of The Next Step. I do not own any Family Channel shows. I have obviously altered some of the characteristics of the show, but I hope you enjoy regardless.**

* * *

_Hey! I just got back from dinner! It was delicious! So the last part of the story I told you about Daniel and I kind of cuddling on the couch, right? So after the movie Daniel went home and we texted most of the night. Our texting consisted of a lot of smiley faces and somewhat subtle flirting. The next morning I woke up to a text from Daniel._

* * *

Aaron wakes up after a long night's sleep. He rubs his eyes and stretches slightly before lazily reaching for his phone on his nightstand. He goes into his messages and sees a new one from Daniel.

[Daniel: Goooood mooooooorning! :D]

Aaron looks at the time at the bottom of the text, Daniel sent it not long ago. Aaron types back a quick reply and gets out of bed.

[Aaron: Good morning How are you?]

Aaron stumbles downstairs and goes into the freezer. He grabs two frozen waffles and puts them into the toaster. He eats the waffles, puts the dish in the sink, and goes upstairs to wash his face. He checks his phone after tossing the cloth into the laundry.

[Daniel: What's up? Any plans today?]

[Aaron: Not much, just waking up. No plans yet, you?]

Aaron brushes his teeth and looks at his phone again.

[Daniel: Wanna hang out? :)]

[Aaron: Sure! :D Where?]

[Daniel: Mall? Lake? Rec. Centre? Park?]

[Aaron: Rec. Centre? What'd we do there?]

[Daniel: Swim! :D]

Aaron loves swimming, but doesn't usually go to public pools, as he has a pool in his backyard.

[Aaron: We could swim in my pool :P]

Aaron waits for a reply as he goes into his room. He changes out of his boxers and puts on some purple and black shorts and a black t-shirt. He puts on deodorant and sprays himself with some perfume.

[Daniel: Really? I'd love to! Give me 20 min to get ready!]

* * *

_So I waited for Daniel to text that he was coming over. I paced around the house for a while, nervously of course. Can you blame me though? A nice, attractive guy was getting ready to come to my house to swim, presumably without a shirt on. I was freaking out a bit!_

_So after about fifteen minutes I got a text to say he was on his way over._

* * *

Aaron walks into the backyard to pass the few minutes left until Daniel's arrival. He walks over and grabs a pool skimmer and begins removing leaves and bugs from the in-ground pool. Aaron finishes and goes inside in time to hear the doorbell ring, and the dogs bark insanely. Aaron walks to the front door and opens it, letting Daniel inside. The two hug at the door as Blitz and Rebel sniff Daniel and try to get his attention.

Daniel is wearing red swim trunks and a white tank top, looking very much like a lifeguard.

Daniel: So shall we swim?

Aaron: Sure! Follow me outside!

Daniel follows Aaron to the backdoor. The two exit onto the deck and Aaron closes the backdoor behind them. They both walk down the steps of the deck as Daniel looks in awe at the pool.

Daniel: It must be so nice to go and swim whenever you want in the summer!

Aaron: Yeah it's pretty awesome! It's better when friends come over though.

Daniel: I'll just have to come over more then!

Aaron smiles and nods. He goes to the edge of the pool and dips his toes in to check the temperature. The water was warm, but not too warm, it was perfect. He turns around to see that Daniel has already removed his tank top and is starting to lower himself into the pool on the ladder. Aaron snaps out of his attractive male induced trance and removes his own shirt before jumping into the deep end of the pool with a splash.

While Aaron is lying on his back, floating lazily, Daniel dives under the water and sneaks up on the blue haired teen. Daniel grabs Aaron from below the water successfully scaring him. Upon calming down Aaron starts splashing water at Daniel, who is laughing loudly.

Aaron: You're such a jerk!

Daniel: Haha! I'm just having fun!

Aaron: At my expense!

Aaron frowns a bit and sticks his tongue out at Daniel, who responds with more laughter and a beautiful smile. Aaron swims over to the shallow end to escape Daniel's sneak attacks. This doesn't work as Daniel again grabs Aaron from behind. He playfully drops Aaron into the water and waits for his friend to surface. Daniel is caught off guard when, instead of resurfacing right away, Aaron grabs Daniel's legs and trips him underwater. The two boys surface and laugh at each other, while of course splashing water towards each other.

* * *

_I had such a blast in the pool with Daniel that day! I feel at home in the water, it's so relaxing. It's of course even better with a hot shirtless guy._

_Anyways after swimming around and splashing each other for a while we decided to get out of the water and head inside._

* * *

Daniel and Aaron dry off before walking back inside. They start shivering as soon as they feel the air conditioning inside Aaron's house.

Daniel: So, should I head home soon?

Aaron: It's up to you, I'd rather you stay and hang out a bit though.

Daniel: Well I'll have to go home and get changed anyways!

Aaron: You could just borrow some of my clothes! It wouldn't make sense for you to go home, get changed and come back when I have plenty of clothing here!

Daniel: Are you sure? It won't take me long to go change at home.

Aaron: I'm positive! It's no problem at all!

Aaron leads a still slightly wet Daniel upstairs to his room. Aaron grabs a blue t-shirt and white shorts as well as a pair of boxers. He begins to walk out of his room, to go change in the bathroom.

Aaron: Grab whatever you feel like wearing. You can change in my room!

Aaron goes down to the hall, but before he reaches the bathroom he is interrupted by Daniel's voice.

Daniel: Umm.. this is a bit awkward, but do you mind if I borrow a pair of boxers?

Aaron: Sure go ahead!

* * *

_So… as creepy as this sounds; I was very much okay with Daniel borrowing my boxers. How would you feel if some sexy young thing wanted to borrow your underwear? About the same as I did I would imagine!_

* * *

Aaron gets changed fairly swiftly and waits for Daniel to open the door. Daniel meanwhile has grabbed a black pair of boxers, black shorts and a red t-shirt, which he puts on. Daniel opens the door and walks into the hallway with his clothes in hand. Aaron grabs the clothes and takes them, with his own wet clothing, and hangs them over the railing of the deck to dry.

* * *

_So we watched T.V. for a bit until Daniel decided we needed to go out somewhere. I had no clue where to go, so I let him choose._

* * *

Daniel: We should go do something!

Aaron: Like what?

Daniel: Let's go for a walk by the lake or something! Maybe grab lunch!

Aaron: Sure!

Aaron walks into the kitchen and grabs a piece of paper and a pen. He writes where he and Daniel are going so his parents won't freak out if they come home before Aaron gets back. He grabs his wallet and keys and he and Daniel head out. Aaron locks the door behind them and they walk to the nearest bus stop.

* * *

_So we took the bus to the lake. It was gorgeous out; there was a slight breeze, but we still were warm enough by the water. The lake was slightly busy, but nothing crazy so it was fairly pleasant when we got off the bus._

* * *

Aaron and Daniel step off the bus and walk towards a small building that sells food. They each get fries and a drink and head to a picnic table near the water. They eat in silence before setting off down the beachside path.

Daniel: It's really nice out!

Aaron: Yeah! Great idea coming here!

Daniel: Anytime! Oh look ice cream! Want any?

Aaron: Um sure!

Daniel pulls Aaron over to the ice cream stand and buys two vanilla swirl cones for them. Aaron thanks him and the two continue their walk as they enjoy their frozen treat. Daniel licks the cone, but much to Aaron's amusement, gets ice cream on his nose.

Daniel: What's so funny?

Aaron: You've got something on your face!

Without thinking Aaron reaches over and uses a finger to wipe the ice cream off of Daniel's nose. Daniel laughs and grab's Aaron's hand.

Daniel: Hey that's my ice cream!

Daniel licks the ice cream off of Aaron's finger tips. Afterwards Daniel and Aaron blush and the rest of the walk consists of an awkward silence.

* * *

_How cute was that!? Yeah I thought it was adorable too! He was sooo adorable! Anyways time for bed! Night! Tell you more later!_


	5. Play With Your Wii?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of The Next Step. I do not own any Family Channel shows. I have obviously altered some of the characteristics of the show, but I hope you enjoy regardless.

* * *

Good morning! I hope you're ready for more of my story! So after we walked by the lake for about a half hour we headed home. We texted most of the night, mostly just talking about how much fun the day had been. The next morning we both had school which was dull. Thankfully we managed to be sneaky and text during class, it helped us survive the utter boredom of school. After school Daniel told me he had dance, but wanted to know if I wanted to go to this juice bar by the studio afterwards and meet some of the troupe.

* * *

Aaron waits at home for Daniel to text him to say that dance was done. Aaron decides to pass the time by adding the finishing touches to an art project that is due in two days. The teacher, Miss Carson, had assigned Aaron's art class to create a sculpture out of clay and paint it. The sculpture could be of anything they wished, but the design had to have been approved by Miss Carson, the first stage of the project was drawing a three dimensional plan of the final product.

Aaron walks upstairs, into the unofficial art room. It was originally an office, but Aaron had slowly taken it over the past few years. His sculpture is of the jabberwocky, the mythical creature from Alice in Wonderland. The jabberwocky is standing breathing its purple fire onto a small village. All Aaron has left is to paint the purple fire. Aaron grabs several paint brushes as well as several bottles of purple, black, white and pink paint. He then grabs a small cup and fills it half way with water. Aaron starts painting, coating the clay with first a bright pink paint, then a bright purple, mixing the colours in a beautiful way. His painting is interrupted by his phone. He looks over and sees that Daniel has texted him.

[Daniel: Hey just finished rehearsal! A few of us are heading over to that juice bar I told you about!]

[Aaron: That one blonde girl, who likes yelling, will she be there?]

[Daniel: Emily? No! :P]

Aaron closes the paint bottles and cleans up his brushes. He hurries downstairs and puts on a pair of pink Vans and a white leather jacket. He walks outside and locks the front door before walking to the bus stop. Five minutes later Aaron gets on the bus. He gets off at the stop closest to the juice bar and walks across the street. He walks inside and sees Daniel sitting with several people. There are three males with him: one slightly tanned guy with very short brown hair, a darker skinned guy with short dark brown hair, and a blonde guy. There are also two girls, a long haired blonde and a brunette.

Aaron walks over and Daniel gets up and hugs him before the two sit down next to each other on a couch.

Daniel: So this is my friend Aaron, he was the drag queen at that awards night we performed at! And Aaron these are some of the dancers from A Troupe, Riley, Michelle, James, West, and Eldon.

All the dancers wave and greet Aaron.

Aaron: So how did rehearsal go?

Daniel: It went well.

James: It was pretty stressful though.

Aaron: Oh? Why's that?

James: Our dance captain…

Riley: My sister Emily,

James: Is very…

Daniel: Demanding?

West: Harsh?

Michelle: Mean?

Riley: …she's a perfectionist.

Eldon: She's really not that bad.

James: You're just saying that cause you still hope she'll go out with you.

Eldon: She might tomorrow!

James: Probably not bud, sorry.

There's a short silence before the owner of the juice bar walks over with a lemon and mango smoothie for Aaron.

Aaron: Thanks mom!

Mrs. Walker: No problem! Have fun with your friends!

Daniel: Why didn't you tell me that your mom owned this place!?

Aaron: I don't know! I just didn't.

Daniel: Well that's awesome!

* * *

Daniel was right, it was awesome! My mom had already seen Daniel and the rest of the troupe numerous times before so she could tell me what he was like outside of the few times he and I were hanging out.

So we all were hanging out for an hour or so before the other dancers all headed out. I admit I felt like an outsider the whole time so I wasn't entirely upset when they left.

* * *

Daniel: Soooooo you were awkward. Why?

Aaron: Cause I didn't know anyone other than you, and I didn't really know what to add to the conversation.

Daniel: Well next time don't worry, just talk, they'll like you!

Aaron: Okay!

Daniel: So what would you like to do?

Aaron: Well you could come to my house, maybe order a pizza?

Daniel: Sure!

* * *

So we went back to my house and ordered a pizza. It arrived, I paid the delivery man, and we ate. My mom arrived home not long after. She went upstairs and left us downstairs to hangout.

* * *

Aaron and Daniel sit together, having just finished their pizza.

Aaron: So what do you want to do? We have a Wii, a PS3, DVDs, TV, board games...

Daniel: Are you asking me to play with your Wii?

Daniel jokingly winks at Aaron who chuckles at the lame joke.

Aaron: Well if you'd like to you can!

Aaron laughs and looks at Daniel who has an inquisitive expression on his face.

Aaron: What?

Daniel: Are we joking? Or being serious here?

Aaron: I thought we were joking?

Daniel: Oh okay!

Aaron: Why? Do you want us to not be joking?

Daniel: Well I just figured you wouldn't want to since we haven't known each other long, and we aren't dating.

Aaron: Well, whatever you are comfortable with, I am.

Daniel: Well how about just this for now?

Daniel leans in and kisses Aaron softly on the lips. He smiles at Aaron and then motions for the teen to cuddle with him, to which Aaron complies.

* * *

Yeah he's a sweetheart! You thought we were going to have sex didn't you!? What kind of person do you think I am? We waited a bit of course! Gosh!


End file.
